starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Adventure Journal 6
Adventure Journal 6, to 6 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41006). Zawartość: *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****To Fight Another Day – autor: Kathy Tyers, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Rendezvous with Destiny – autor: Charlene Newcomb, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Ringers – autor: Laurie Burns, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****Finder's Fee – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: Matt Busch ****Kella Rand Reporting... – autor: Laurie Burns, ilustracje: Robert Duchlinski ***Przygody: ****Relic – autor: George R. Strayton, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****The Cure – autor: James L. Cambias, ilustracje: David R. Deitrick *Star Wars Miniatures Battles **Scenariusze ***The Trap – autor: Gary Haines *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości ***HoloNet Hype - listy czytelników **Rubryki: ***Wanted by Cracken – autor: Jason Knizley & James Taylor, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Empire Smashes Batiiv Pirate Menace – Grovner, Ord Grovner – wiadomość TriNebulon News ****Imperial Advisor Calls Dentaal Plague Rebel Pilot – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Imperial Holo Vision ****New Probot Contracts Awarded – Alabar, Esseles – wiadomość Darpa SectorNet ****Esseles Welcomes Jatz Singer Roi to New Home – Calamar, Esseles - wiadomość napisana przez Jannę Dixon, TriNebulon News ****Empire Takes Over Mid-Rim’s Droid Market – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Nal Hutta Kal’tamok, Basic Edition ****Tombat Raids Moff’s Vault – Val Denn, Tinnel IV – wiadomość Core News Digest ****JAN Terrorist Captured – Eldrooden, Eldrood – wiadomość Colonial News Nets ****New Bormea Tariff Disrupts Chandrila Exports – Curamalle, Corulag – wiadomość Core News Digest ****Nereus Reaches New Accord with Bakuran Leadership – Salis D’aar, Bakura – wiadomość Colonial News Nets ***Sourcefile - Scouts’ Dispatch – autor: John Beyer & Wayne Humfleet, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette & Doug Shuler ***Sourcefile - The Greel Wood Haven – autor: Robert Carey, ilustracje: David Day ***Sourcefile - Swoop Gangs – autor: John Beyer & Wayne Humfleet, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette & Doug Shuler **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****John Beyer ****Laurie Burns ****James Cambias ****C. Robert Carey ****Gary Haines ****Pablo Hidalgo ****Wayne Humfleet ****George Strayton ****Paul Sudlow ****Kathy Tyers ****Peter Woodworth ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Kathy Burdette ****Matt Busch ****David Day ****David Deitrick ****Robert Duchlinski ****Scott Neely ****Doug Shuler ****Mike Vilardi Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *The Greel Wood Haven: **postacie: Xenon Nnksta, Meysen Kayson, Adazian Liebke **lokacje: Pii 3, Pii 4 **stworzenia: Timber Render, Greel Screamer **pojazdy i statki: Repulsorlift Hauler **urządzenia: GLC 075 Vibro-Saw **droidy: Lumberdroid *To Fight Another Day: **postacie: Una Poot, Tinian I’att, Chenlambec, Daye Azur-Jamin **lokacje: Silver Station *Rendezvous with Destiny: **postacie: Tere Metallo, Alex Winger, Gil Crosear, Carl Barzon **lokacje: Sarahwiee, Imperial Research Base *Wanted by Cracken: **postacie: Myrgaanti Shi-Iki, Bryce Agoris **pojazdy i statki: The Warhog *Relic: **postacie: Durrei, Ree Shala, Mahk’khar **pojazdy i statki: Instigator **lokacje: Mahk’khar’s Palace, Tuulab, Delari Prime, Jaresh, Ree Shala’s Base, Galaan, Jandoon **urządzenia: Heavy Ion Cannon **organizacje: Durrei’s Bodyguards *Ringers: **postacie: Aalia Duu-lang, Sergeant Zeck Tambell, Corporal Valon Rizz, Reye Sedeya **lokacje: Stassia **droidy: FRN-I (Franni) *The Cure: **postacie: Sybegh Abya, Doctor Fesjo Negleem **droidy: Aytoo Beefour **stworzenia: Striders **lokacje: Sedesia, Imperial Research Center **pojazdy i statki: Wheelbike *Swoop Gangs: **postacie: Chop Harlison, Quayce, Roy Harlison, Bobi, Dean Lado **lokacje: Shesharile 5, Gallisport, Shesharile 6 **pojazdy i statki: Star Slinger Prototype Swoop, Siderider Swoop **urządzenia: Riot Suppression Gun *Finder’s Fee: **postacie: Loh’khar the Finder *Scouts’ Dispatch: **postacie: Mowa Gundeeb, Captain Korren Starchaser, Senni Otek **urządzenia: Scout’s Survival Pack, Anti-Insect Cannister, Excluder **pojazdy i statki: Jedi Dreamer **droidy: CKO-171 **lokacje: Zirtran’s Anchor *Kella Rand, Reporting...: **postacie: Robbe Nostler, Kella Rand, Kaleb Darme, Dictio L’varren **urządzenia: Hover-Cam **lokacje: Indu-San *The Trap: **jednostki: Green Squad, Red Squad, Blue Squad, Gold Squad, Indigo Speeder Squad, Streen Squad, Thent Squad, Brantz Squad, Arati Squad, Danex Squad Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Miranda Horner - redaktor (editor) *Bill Olmesdahl - redaktor (editor) *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *Paul Sudlow - redaktor (editor) *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, cover design, contributor *Jeff Kent - Sales manager *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Kimberly Riccio - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tom ONeil - graphics *Tim Bobko - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Steven Brown - graphics *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations *Matt Busch - interior illustrations *David Day - interior illustrations *David R. Deitrick - interior illustrations *Robert Duchlinski - interior illustrations *Scott Neely - interior illustrations *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *James Beyer - contributor *Laurie Burns - contributor *James Cambias - contributor *C. Robert Carey - contributor *Gary Haynes - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Wayne Humfleet - contributor *Charlene Newcomb - contributor *George Strayton - contributor *Paul Sudlow - contributor *Kathy Tyers - contributor *Peter Woodworth - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny